The Seventh Year
by Star26
Summary: Harry finally makes it through is last year...Or does he? A voice calls to him, saying how one will bring doom to all. Lies, Deciet and Betrayal takes it's course on the discovery to love. Friendships grow stronger as new ones take form. The end..begins.
1. The Calling

All Harry Potter characters and trademarks belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just a fan.  
  
However, Belle belongs to Lora, Ari belongs to Kelsey and Aki belongs to Grace, all of which are good friends of mine. I am so sorry if I portray the characters wrong *bows* I have changed and revised it to make it better. When I started this fic, book 5, Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix wasn't published and now that it has, my plans for my fic have slightly messed up, but Im still going to carry out my plans as if the book hadn't been published yet. Please keep in mind that this is my first HP fic. I hope you enjoy the fic.  
  
Mischievously Yours,  
  
~ Star* ~  
  
Chapter One~ The Calling  
  
Just like the many nights before the darkness covered the land and hid in the dark corners and crevasses of the castle. The soft wind blew through the trees whispering unknown secrets to the creatures of the forest. The only comfort was the soft glow of the moon and the sparkle of the stars.  
  
He sat by the moonlit window and stared out into the vast and lonely land thinking about his parents. He could never figure out why he cared so much, he didn't really know them, or was it the fact that he never got the chance. Each night the same feeling, the same pain would return to him, growing within each nightfall.  
  
He broke his concentration when he noticed a black shadow roaming across the grounds. He leaned against the icy cold glass of the window to get a better look. The figure was that similar to that of a dog. At first glance he thought it was Fang, Hagrid's cowardly blood hound, but as he looked closer it looked nothing like him. This creature looked strong and swift, a creature to the night. It reared back his head and let out a howl, breaking the silence of the night and looked back at him with bright yellow eyes. His own eyes widened, hearing the howl and felt as if it was calling him. He continued to stare down at the creature and noticed that there was something very familiar about those eyes.  
  
"Harry?" Ron's sleepy voice sounded from behind him, "What are you doing?"  
  
Harry turned around." Nothing just getting some fresh air," he lied," go back to sleep."  
  
"Oh, okay whatever," Ron mumbled while climbing back into bed.  
  
Shaking his head, Harry turned back to the window and looked for the creature, but it  
  
was gone. Confused, he abandoned the window and walked over to his own bed wondering if he had really seen the creature or imagined it.  
  
Harry awoke and opened his eyes to a sunlit room that had chased away the darkness of the night. Yawning, he put on his glasses and looked at the big lump in the bed next to his. Laughing he got up and walked over to it "Ron.....Ron wake up."  
  
"Harry, it's winter break," Ron moaned pulling the covers over his head," some people like to sleep late."  
  
"Well some people are going to miss breakfast if they sleep late," Harry replied sarcastically.  
  
Ron threw back the covers, "Breakfast! Why didn't you say so!" and ran out of the dorm, while putting on his gryffindor robe at the same time.  
  
Harry turned his attention to the window and walked over to it. He stood there staring out onto the grounds, thinking about the mysterious creature in the shadows that called to him last night. "Harry?" Ron spoke, reappearing in the doorway, "you coming?"  
  
Not looking away from the window Harry answered, "No, you go ahead im not very hungry."  
  
Worried, Ron walked up behind him," What's wrong and don't say nothing, cause I know their is. Every night I see you sitting by the window, staring out as if looking for something."  
  
" I just have trouble falling asleep, so I sit by the window until I get board enough and get tired," he said half-way smiling hoping Ron would believe his white lie. It really wasn't a total lie, he did have trouble falling asleep at night, but he wouldn't say why.  
  
Ron raised a brow," Uh huh, okay, but even if your not going to eat at least come to the Great Hall, instead of staying here by your self."  
  
After changing into his own robe, Harry followed Ron out of the Gryffindor Common Room and together they walked down the corridors heading for the Great Hall.  
  
Ron glanced at Harry, unconvinced that he was okay. Harry caught his glance and returned it.  
  
"Seriously, Ron im fine."  
  
"Hey, what ever you say," Ron said giving up and throwing his hands in the air  
  
"I can't believe we are already in our 7th year." Ron said looking at the great wooden oak doors that opened the entrance to the Great Hall.  
  
"I cant believe that we haven't been expelled by now." Harry said with a hint of laughter in his voice.  
  
Ron punched Harry in the arm, "Harry don't jinx it!"  
  
Harry laughed along with Ron as they opened the doors to the Great Hall. His eyes widened as he caught sight of the Great Hall.  
  
(Please read, review and rate and tell me what you think. I need your comments and opinions) 


	2. The Choosen One

Chapter Two~ The Chosen One  
  
The Great Hall was more crowded than usual at winter break this year, for a winter ball entitled "Winter's Rose" was coming in a few days. Professor Flitwick was already busy levitating the decorations to the unreachable places. The Hall was filled with excitement as students talked, about the upcoming dance amongst themselves. Harry shook himself from drifting off into thought and glanced across the table at Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Ron," Hermione said in between giggles," stop it."  
  
Ron continued to tickle her, "Stop what?" he smiled peevishly.  
  
Harry smiled, he was glad that they found each other, but he couldn't help but wonder what it felt like to be in love, for it was something unknown to him.  
  
*You should eat so you have strength in the Quidditch match against slytherin.....not...not that you'll need it."  
  
Harry looked down at his plate full of cold food and turned his attention to a young gryffindor girl, who like Harry, was in her 7th year. His emerald green eyes met her amethyst ones.  
  
*Im not hungry," he said, caught in her gaze. *What's your name?"  
  
Her cheeks turned from a rosy pink to a bright red. Trying to hide it, she looked down at the table and tucked her curly black hair behind her ear.  
  
"Arielle, but many call me Ari..."  
  
Harry smiled, "Oh, nice to meet you Ari, my name is....."  
  
"Harry Potter, I know" she said cutting off his sentence.  
  
His smile faded into a confused expression, "How do you know my....."  
  
"Who doesn't?" she said cutting him off again, drawing invisible circles on the table with her finger.  
  
Hearing a voice Harry snapped his head up looked around, this caught Ari's attention, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Uh...nothing I was just..." he stopped suddenly hearing it again. (*"The Choosssssssen one will bring doom to us all.*)"  
  
"What? Who?" asked Harry out loud..  
  
Ari only gave him a confused look, "Harry? Is everything okay?" she asked and had not obviously heard what he did.  
  
Hearing no reply, Ari looked up at Harry who was again staring at his food. Suddenly the joyful cheer that filled the Hall was quickly interrupted by a scream. Harry quickly looked up; coming eye contact with a black snake that was only inches away from his face. He slowly moved his hand to the pocket of his robe which held his wand.  
  
However, he failed to reach it as the snake lunged for his hand, forcing him to throw his hands back. Everyone froze in fear at the sight of the snake. Some wanted to help rid of it, others did not, however no one did anything except for stare at Harry and the snake. Harry slowly put his hands back down as the snake hissed a final message and slithered down from the table and out of the Great Hall, with Professor Snape chasing after it with his wand in arm.  
  
*~ *~ *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was ten minutes into the match and Harry was already racing around the field looking for the snitch. He could have sworn there were two. Catching sight of the snitch he raced after it, Draco, tailing close behind him. Harry was just inches away when he saw a black dog figure from the corner of his eye. Turning his attention away from the snitch, he stopped and looked into the same eyes. Suddenly, it came to him, "Sirius?" he questioned softly to make sure no one herd. Harry felt torn between happiness and anger. Sure he was glade to see Sirius, but didn't want him to take the risk of getting caught, just to see him.  
  
Memories flooded back to him, as he remembered his third year, when he saw Sirius during one of the matches and thought he was the grim, the death omen in the form of a black dog. In an instant he was reminded," The Match!"  
  
He had forgotten about it completely. Breaking away eye contact from the black dog, he quickly turned to look for the snitch, but was met by a sharp pain in his side as a bludger smashed into him. Without warning a second blugder smashed into his right shoulder before he even had the chance to dodge it.  
  
Both bludgers were successful in dismounting Harry of his broom and sending him to the hard ground below. He lay on his back taking small breaths, for if he took bigger ones the pain would greatly increase. He couldn't feel his body, all he could feel were the cold drops of water dripping on his face and all he could see was the dark stormy sky, and everything else was just a blur. Harry closed his eyes hoping it would help the pain disappear.  
  
(Ok, it's that time again! Time to review and rate!) 


	3. Unexplained Feeling

Chapter Three~ Unexplained Feeling.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and saw a blurry image standing over him. "Here, these will help," said a feminine voice handing him his glasses.  
  
" Th....thanks," he said softly, taking them and putting them on.  
  
He sat up and looked to see who the voice belonged to.  
  
"Ari?" he spoke with curiosity.  
  
She nodded, and her cheeks began to turn pink as she looked at the floor.  
  
"When I saw that bludger hit you...then you fell and didn't move..." She looked at him.  
  
He looked into her eyes and noticed them tearing up.  
  
*I was so worried..." A single tear rolled down her cheek and hit the floor.  
  
Harry quickly got up from the hospital bed and walked over to her. "Don't be...I'll never be lost," he whispered, taking his hand and lifting her delicate face.  
  
He began to feel a strange feeling inside, a tingle surging through every ounce of his body. Was this what it felt like? He wiped a tear falling from her cheekbone and leaned in closer, their noses almost touching. The background began to fade and before he knew it his lips met hers. Amazed by the warmth and softness of her lips, he deepened the kiss. She leaned closer to him, while he rested his hands on her hips.  
  
"Harry?" Ron's voice echoed from the halls.  
  
Hearing Ron they both stopped and acted like nothing had happened, just as Ron entered the room.  
  
"Are you okay? I just saw what happened," Ron breathed heavily.  
  
"You did?" Harry said nervously.  
  
*Yeah, the whole school did," Ron said still breathing hard.  
  
Apparently he had been running.  
  
*Oh, you're talking about the Quidditch match?*Harry said with question.  
  
"Um...yeah what else would I be talking about?"  
  
"I don't know," he said as he filled himself with relief that Ron didn't see him and Ari kiss.  
  
Ron shrugged his shoulders and noticed Ari, "Who is she?" Ron raised a brow.  
  
*Oh, yeah sorry, Ron this is Ari. Ari this is Ron," Harry said introducing them.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Ron said holding out his hand.  
  
Ari shook his hand,* Likewise"  
  
"Harry, what was the deal with that snake in the Great Hall?" Ron said in a serious tone. "What did it say?"  
  
*It um... told me that the chosen one would bring doom to us all. What ever that meant" Harry admitted.  
  
Ari stood silent listening to the conversation.  
  
"Are you sure that's what it said?" asked Ron making sure he heard right.  
  
Harry looked at him, "Uh, yeah that's right Ron. Not unless you heard anything".  
  
*Well, maybe Hermione can figure it out" said Ron, a little embarrassed about the stupid question.  
  
Looking down Harry noticed he was still in his Quidditch robe and wet.  
  
"Yeah, it started to poor rain right after you fell. Bloody scary if you ask me," Ron explained.  
  
He looked at Ron and Ari's robes and saw that they were also wet. Just then thunder struck the side of the castle, making them jump.  
  
*Come on everyone's waiting in the hall," Ron said tilting his head towards the door way and walking out.  
  
Harry and Ari looked at each other and followed Ron to the halls where a group of students were gathered. All of which their robes were soaked, leaving puddles on the floor. As they walked down the hall they passed by Mrs. Norris and Filtch who was mumbling angrily about the students leaving puddles on the floor. Harry touch his side and moaned as he felt a huge bruise.  
  
(How is the fic so far? Please tell me and review and rate) 


	4. Hall of Anger

Chapter Four~ Hall of Anger  
  
"Harry! Thank goodness youre ok!" Hermione said running over to him and giving him a big hug, squeezing him so hard he could barely breathe.  
  
Not if you squeeze me to death first," he replied in a rasped breath.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Hermione said quickly letting go, still smiling.  
  
He took a deep breath and ignored the pain at his side, he was just glad to breathe again.  
  
*Oh yeah ignore me, im not here, nope," said Ron in a rather jealous tone.  
  
Hermione smiled at his comment and walked over to Ron and gave him a hug, "Better?"  
  
"Yes, much" Ron said cheerfully.  
  
Harry stifled a laugh at Ron. Ron already knew that he and Hermione were friends, but once in a while he would feel left out or get suspicious.  
  
"I don't know who is more accident prone Harry, you or Neville," spoke a slytherin girl with long golden ringlets in her hair.  
  
Just then Neville, walking by slipped on a puddle of water and fell face first onto the hard cold floor. Laughing, Harry smiled, *Hey, Belle."  
  
She smiled back," Hey Harry, Ron," her smile faded, "Hermione."  
  
"Hi Belle," Hermione replied in a serious tone.  
  
Harry glanced back and fourth between Belle and Hermione. He knew they both disliked each other and saw one another as competition. He believed that they both had equal skills and knowledge, but that's not what they believed. Belle was the only Slytherin who would actually talk to him and didn't hate him. The only problem was that she is also good friends with Draco Malfoy, his arch enemy. Draco and Belle would often get into fights about Belle's relationship with him. Harry watched as her eyes changed from a deep green to a light greenish-blue. He had learned to notice that her eyes changed with her mood, and how to read them.  
  
"Ari, this is Belle. Belle, this is Ari," he said introducing them. Belle looked away from Hermione and at Ari, "Hello."  
  
*Hi," said Ari.  
  
Suddenly Harry was jerked back as a hand harshly grabbed his arm.  
  
"Potter! Why weren't you paying attention to the match! Thanks to you, we lost!* The angry voice came from Andrew, a 7th year Gryffindor keeper, with brown eyes and blonde hair, who was also, like Harry, wearing his quidditch robe.  
  
"I was distracted!" Harry yelled grabbing Andrew's hand and pushing off.  
  
*Well you of all people should learn to avoid them, you're the captain!"  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed and didn't notice someone who was standing beside Andrew.  
  
"Well you seem pretty sure of your self to be mouthing off the captain, who last time I checked, has the power to demote a team member," spoke a 7th year Gryffindor girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
Harry smirked at Andrew. *You stay out of this," Andrew growled at her," It's none of your concern."  
  
Harry stared down Andrew and spoke," Okay, your right," Harry said calmly. Andrew's face gave a confused and scared look. "So," Harry continued," we will be practicing early each morning, every day this week so nothing like this will ever happen again and you will tell the rest of the team for me."  
  
Andrew's expression hardened, * Fine!" he growled stomping off.  
  
Unfortunately Andrew met the same fate as Neville, when the girl stuck her foot out making him trip and hit the floor. Harry smirked at Andrew, he wasn't going to kick him off, but he wasn't going unpunished. Telling the other teammates of the news wasn't going to be easy, not all liked to get up in the early hours.  
  
Harry looked at the girl, who had her arms crossed, "hi what's your name?'  
  
Almost surprised she looked at him and uncrossed her arms," Aki."  
  
"Okay, uh, you probably know who I am," he said without question.  
  
"Yes, of course,* she smiled, her eyes lighting up.  
  
After introductions the four girls started talking and having giggling fits.  
  
Ron only blinked and walked over to Harry. "Why do they do that?" Ron asked still looking at the group.  
  
"I don't know," Harry said also looking at the group.  
  
Harry didn't notice Belle walk up while he was glancing back and forth at Ari and Aki.  
  
"What are you looking at," Belle asked curiously.  
  
His eyes flickered to Belle and went back to Aki and Ari, "Nothing."  
  
She turned to look at Aki and Ari who were still talking to Hermione and started to laugh.  
  
"What?" he asked, turning his full attention to Belle.  
  
Belle grinned," I see what's going on."  
  
"What are you talking about??" he tried to cover it up.  
  
"You know what im talking about," she said still grinning.  
  
Harry did know what she meant; he just didn't want to admit it. " What? What's going on?" Ron said cluelessly. Belle laughed even harder, this time holding her side.  
  
"What's so funny," said a cold voice from behind.  
  
Harry turned around and came face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy who was also still in his emerald quidditch robe. "Why if it isn't Bludger Boy Potter," Draco smirked. The whole hall stopped talking and watched Harry and Draco, waiting for one to make a move. They only stood still glaring at each other. Harry's hand slowly moved towards his wand, Draco, doing the same. As if they reading each others mind, both snapped up their wand and stood in a dueling position.  
  
*I wouldn't even try if I were you Potter, you'll only lose....just like the match," Draco growled, his lip curling into a sneer.  
  
All eyes fell upon the two; not even breathing could be heard.  
  
"EXPELLIARMIS!" two voices cried.  
  
Harry felt his wand slip out of his hand and roll across the floor, Draco's wand doing the same. The wands came to a complete stop after hitting Belle and Hermione's shoe, which both were standing with their wands out and shooting nasty looks at both Harry and Draco.  
  
" Belle! Why did you do that?!" Draco yelled, full of anger.  
  
"Because I don't want to see two of my best friends destroy each other!" She was now standing in front of him.  
  
Malfoy shot a look of pure venom at Harry.  
  
*I still don't see why your friends with him!* he snapped.  
  
Harry watched as Belle and Draco continued to yell and scream at each other.  
  
"Hermione, why did you have to go and do that?*Harry asked upset looking at Hermione.  
  
*I don't know how many times I have told you! Are you trying to get expelled?!" Hermione replied in a rather annoyed tone.  
  
Not wanting to start a fight with Hermione, put his wand back into his pocket. "Fine," he agreed.  
  
"Stop bothering me!" Draco yelled at Belle.  
  
"Bothering you!? Belle said, in a you did not just say that to me tone. "FINE!" she yelled back at him, stomping off. Draco stomping off in the opposite way, walked past Harry and purposely elbowed him in the side.  
  
"You better watch your back Potter," he growled, walking off.  
  
*You better watch yours," Harry yelled back painfully as he grabbed his side. They all ran over to him. "Are you okay?" Ari asked, looking worried.  
  
"Yeah, yeah im fine," he said.  
  
" Malfoy, he ...he's such a creep. Oh, only if I could show him a thing or two," said Aki, her hands clenching in fists.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry sat in the Great Hall staring at his plate full of food. "You really need to eat you know," said Aki.  
  
*I told him that too, "said Ari giving Harry a disappointed look.  
  
*He never eats," Ron explained after taking a roll from a plate in front of him.  
  
*Yeah, what's up Harry? How come you never eat? *asked a curious Hermione.  
  
He looked at them who were all staring at him. "What? I just don't feel like eating that's all."  
  
He pushed his plate away. Aki gave him a stern look.  
  
Well after defeating you-know-who numerous times, it would be a shame to read about the "famous" Harry Potter died from starving himself."  
  
She pushed the plate back in front of him. Harry looked at the plate then back at the others who were staring at him.  
  
"Ok, fine!" he picked up his fork, took a bite of mashed potatoes and swallowed it. *Happy?"  
  
Ari grinned, "Much."  
  
"Now eat the rest of it," said Aki before taking a bite from her own plate.  
  
After forcefully eating the rest of his food, he pushed over his plate and looked up just as Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.  
  
*I would like to announce that because it is their last year at Hogwarts the 7th years will be taking a trip to Hogsmade tomorrow." He said looking at the students over his half-moon spectacles.  
  
Harry's jaw dropped and eyes widened. He couldn't believe it he and the other 7th years got to go to Hogsmade. Aki looked like she was fixing to fall off her seat, Ron sat there looking stunned. Hermione sat there wondering why everyone had weird faces, and Ari looking cheerful. The whole hall had stopped talking and looked at Dumbledore with amazement and shock.  
  
(*grins* Guess what? Two words...review and rate) 


	5. The Voice

Chapter Five~ The Voice  
  
Bruised and stiff-legged from Quidditch practice, Harry walked into the Great Hall dressed in his scarlet Quidditch robe, holding his broom in his right hand. He sat between Aki and Ari and across from Ron and Hermione. "So how did practice go?" asked Ron.  
  
*Oh it was great," Harry said sarcastically, "Andrew only ran me into a goal post three times."  
  
Hearing this Aki looked up and clenched her fists and growled, *Andrew is such a prat!" After getting funny looks from the rest of them she took a deep breath and calmed herself.  
  
Ron looked over at Hermione who, like always, reading a book  
  
"For crying out loud! Hermione just put the book down for once. It's Winter Break" said Ron taking her book away from her.  
  
Hermione gave an annoyed look, "I'm not studying Ron, and I'm reading."  
  
" No way!!" Ron glanced down at the book and a disappointed look appeared on his face, "Aww, Hermione, I thought you were actually reading something interesting.*  
  
She quickly snatched her book back from Ron, *I never see you gripe at Harry when he reads Quidditch through the Ages, over and over again." Ron sat there stunned at her come back and obviously didn't have one of his own.  
  
Harry noticed Aki pull out a small yellow piece of paper that had two names written on it and under the names were tally marks, It read, " Ron~4, Hermione~ 12". Aki added a tally mark under Hermione's name, "Ron you're falling behind" Harry took a bite of his bacon and looked to his left, feeling like he was being watched. He caught gaze of a very familiar pair of amethyst eyes.  
  
Not realizing she was staring Ari looked away, " Sorry, it's just that I can't help but notice that your actually eating."  
  
"Whoa!!!" Ron said nearly falling from his seat and leaning over across the table feeling Harry's forehead. " He doesn't seem to be sick"  
  
" Its cause im not" Harry replied removing Ron's hand from his forehead.  
  
"Harry? Shouldn't you change your robes? We leave for Hogsmade in ten," said Hermione, not looking up from her book.  
  
Harry jumped from his seat and ran out of the Great Hall heading for the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
After quickly changing his robe, Harry headed out the door until he heard a voice. *Take the map" the voice said. Confused, Harry turned around but saw nothing, *Whose there?"  
  
" Take the map" the voice said once more.  
  
Harry slowly moved towards his trunk and knelt beside it, wondering if he should open it or not. "  
  
Take it" the voice whispered in his ear.  
  
He took a deep breath and pulled his wand out of the pocket of his robe. Harry placed his hand on the trunk and before he reached to the count of three he swung it open. Blinking, Harry lowered his wand; there was nothing in the trunk. Now he knew that he must be going crazy.  
  
Suddenly the window flew open and the wind blew its cold breath violently into the room, causing hung pictures and the bed curtains to whip around.  
  
"Do as I say Harry James Potter!!!! Take the Map!" the voice yelled out angry.  
  
Without even thinking Harry grabbed the Maurader's Map and slammed the trunk. Harry looked around, it was quite and calm, as if nothing ever happened. *But....how..." he looked over and noticed that the window was still open. Curious he got up and walked over to it.  
  
His eyes widened as he glanced down and saw the carriages that took the seventh years to Hogsmade, leave.  
  
*NO wait!" he cried out, but it was useless.  
  
He ran out of the gryffindor common room as fast as his legs could carry him. Unexpectedly, he ran into something, causing him to fall back on the floor.  
  
*Shouldn't you be with your troublemaking friends" a low voice growled.  
  
Harry's eyes widened, it was Professor Snape staring down at him with his cold black eyes.  
  
"Er well I...." Harry tried to explain but his tongue seemed to be tied at the moment.  
  
Snape's brow raised, *Or does he find it boring and feels like he could sneak around here?"  
  
*No, sir I was just trying to catch up with them."  
  
Snape's lip curled into a sneer, *They already left. Oh dear I guess you'll have to stay here and since you are here I see no reason as to why you shouldn't be excused from the homework. I expect a report on the 1000 uses for wormwood." and with that Snape turned around and strode off in satisfactory.  
  
Harry cursed at himself and now walked down the slowly down the empty corridor. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Maurader's Map. He smirked and opened it,  
  
*I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."  
  
The map began to appear and showed a little black dot labeled Professor Snape, heading for his office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry soon found himself in Hogsmade and looked around Hunnydukes Sweat Shop for any sign of his friends.  
  
"There you are Harry, "Aki cried running over to him, *Come on everyone's worried" She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to where the rest of them stood.  
  
Harry didn't like the look on Hermione's face, for she knew that he used the Mauraders Map, but said nothing.  
  
"'bout time you showed up," said Ron holding an armful of sweats, " what took you so long?"  
  
"I was er. delayed" Harry said smiling weakly.  
  
"What difference does it make? He's here now. C'mon Harry I want to show you something" said Aki cheerfully, once again grabbing him by the hand and pulling him over to a shelf filled with sweat tangy delicate candies.  
  
Ari stood there quietly watching Harry and Aki laughing, as they choose what tasty treat they should take home.  
  
"He'll never notice me" Ari thought sadly, "No one ever does."  
  
The afternoon came all to fast for Harry, for he was having fun and didn't want it to end. A low rumble sounded across the land. The once fluffy white clouds transformed into hideous, gloomy, grey rain clouds. A calm wind now started to whip around, messing up everyone's hair. It didn't matter to Harry, for his hair was always untidy. He did however feel sorry for the girls whose long hair kept blowing in their faces.  
  
Harry looked up in time to see Ari, Hermione, and Aki break into a run heading for the Three Broomsticks.  
  
*What's wrong with them?" asked Ron confused *Its just a little windy and could have been worse.  
  
Just a he said this, a loud crack of thunder and lighting filled the sky.  
  
Harry looked at Ron, *You were saying?"  
  
Ron gulped *Nothing".  
  
Without warning rain began to pour down on them.  
  
Soaked and wet Ron and Harry entered The Three Broomsticks. Ignoring the stares from the people around them Harry and Ron walked over to a table where Hermione, Aki and Ari sat. At the sight of them and their soggy robes Aki spit out her butterbeer, laughing.  
  
"What happened to you two?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and sat down, Ron doing the same.  
  
"We went swimming"  
  
Harry looked across the Table at Ari, who was staring into her mug and wondered what was wrong.  
  
"Harry, I'm going to get some more butterbeer, want to come?" Aki asked.  
  
" Yeah, sure. Ron you want any?"  
  
*Sure," Ron said shivering.  
  
Harry nodded at Ron's reply and followed Aki to order their butterbeers. Ari looked up from her mug and watched as Harry turned to leave.  
  
After getting their butterbeers, Harry and Aki headed back over to the table. Malfoy, who was sitting next to Belle at another table, stuck his foot out and tripped Harry. Harry hit the floor with a hard force. The butterbeers flying from his grasp and spilling all over Harry and the floor.  
  
"Hey! That was uncalled for Malfoy!!" Aki yelled angrily at Draco and helping Harry off the floor.  
  
The students never noticed the Professors, Dumbledore and McGonagall sitting at a table in the far corner, wondering how the students would handle this situation.  
  
Draco stood up and stared Aki down, "And what are you going to do about it?"  
  
The table where Draco sat toppled over and students rushed to get out of the way. Harry's eyes widened in disbelief. Aki had just punched Draco right in the jaw. Draco looked up at Aki, his bottom lip bleeding and his eyes full of hate.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" Draco yelled and jumped up raising his hand as if to strike her. However, his arm was caught by Harry before it ever reached her.  
  
*Someone with such class as you should know better than to strike a lady," Harry said in a low tone.  
  
*What would you know about class?" Draco sneered.  
  
The room fell silent and all that could be heard was the violent storm outside. Harry felt as if someone was pulling him backwards and turned around. His eyes met Dumbledore, his eyes not calm and cheery like they usually were, but grey and hard, Harry greatly hated that look. He turned back around to find Draco being held back by Professor McGonagall.  
  
" Potter! Malfoy! I am ashamed of you two. "McGonagall's voice sounding harsh.  
  
"We will discuss this when we get back to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said calmly, looking between Harry and Draco.  
  
The lights began to flicker on and off, causing confusion, until the stayed off. People screamed in fear and ran around blind in the dark. Harry felt Dumbledore let go of his robe and slipped away. Although he didn't go far for someone knocked him over and fell on top of him.  
  
*Im sorry" Ron's voice cried out.  
  
*Ron?"Harry asked looking around in the dark," That you? "  
  
" Harry?" said Ron.  
  
"Get off me! "Harry griped at him, pushing him off. He got up but too much frustration tripped over someone, and fell.  
  
"Oww!" Ari's voice cried out.  
  
Harry blinked, "Ari?"  
  
" Harry? "She reached out and touched his face, "It is you!"  
  
" Yeah it's me" said Harry trying to get up but couldn't because others kept tripping over him.  
  
She didn't know why but she started to run her fingers through his hair. Harry began to feel lightheaded, and leaned forward, "What am I doing?" he thought to himself. He pressed his lips against hers, softly kissing her. Ari was having trouble trying to convince herself that this wasn't a dream. Harry opened his eyes at the precise moment when a flash of lighting revealed Aki sneaking out into the storm.  
  
He quickly broke the kiss and ran after her. The light came back on revealing tables, chairs, students, and even professors all piled against one another. Ari got to her feet and looked around for Harry, but he was no where in sight. She noticed that Ron was also on top of Hermione and giggled. Ron got up, not looking at Hermione, his face turning as red.  
  
Draco smirked as he saw Ari confused and lonely.  
  
*He's not here" he said walking up to her.  
  
"Hes not? Where is he then?" she said confused.  
  
"Why don't' you ask Aki? Or what ever her name was. Oh, she's not hear either is she? Hmm, Oh yes I remember, her and Harry snuck out of here right before the lights turned back on." Draco smirked and walked away. Ari stood there greatly confused and worried at the same time.  
  
(*cough* Review *cough* Rate* clears throat* sorry 'bout that :p ) 


	6. The Meeting

Chapter Six~ The Meeting  
  
(I am really sorry about the âE symbols they were suppose to be quote marks but something isnt working right. I will be using * symbols at times to replace the quote marks. I hope you can still understand the story)  
  
The winds wiped around violently and the thunder roared so loud, it was as if it was a dragon. The lights shining through the windows, from the many aligned shops in Hogsmade, showed that everyone was inside, keeping warm and dry. Everyone, except a girl named Aki and Harry who followed behind her at a distance.  
  
Harry clutched tightly to his robe, not that it helped much, for he was already drenched with rain water from head to toe. He walked softly as possible, due the water making swishing noises in his shoes and not wanting to give his position away. The heavy raindrops running down his glasses made it very difficult to see. Harry squinted hoping it would help him to see better.  
  
"Hmm, didn't Hermione once show me a spell once?*He thought to himself. "I better not, it will only slow me down" he said deciding not to perform the spell.  
  
Aki put the hood of her robe over her head and continued to walk in a fast pace.  
  
*Where is she going?" he thought.  
  
She turned around and looked behind her; it was almost as if she read his mind. After seeing nothing, she shrugged her shoulders, turned back around and disappeared out of site. Harry sat behind a large wooden crate that he quickly hid behind when she turned around.  
  
"That was close"  
  
He peered over the large wooden crate to look for Aki, but saw an empty street. Confused he stood up and began to walk in the direction he last saw Aki. He turned a corner that lead to a dead-end alley. Harry noticed two figures standing in the corner, one was cloaked, and whose face was clearly noticeable, the other was a large scruffy looking black dog. Harry started to walk towards them his face hidden beneath the hood of his cloak.  
  
A low deep grumble sounded from within the black dog's throat.  
  
"You shouldn't be out here" Harry said in a low tone.  
  
"It's none of your concern" Aki said forcefully.  
  
The dog stepped protectively in front of Aki. "Stand aside, Sirius" said Harry calmly.  
  
The dog barked and transformed into a moderately dressed man, *How did you know?" he said in a low voice.  
  
"I have my ways," Harry said smirking underneath the hood.  
  
Harry stepped past Sirius and walked over to where Aki stood. He didn't get far however, for Sirius grabbed the back of his cloak and pushed him up against the wall, "What do you want with my sister?!" Sirius said protectively.  
  
*Your sister?" ask Harry. "I didn't know you had a sister."  
  
*Who are you?" Sirius growled  
  
*Why are you here?" Harry asked ignoring Sirius's question.  
  
Black tightened his grip on Harry's robe, not knowing it was Harry underneath the cloak *To protect my sister".  
  
"Protect her? From What?" Harry asked, wishing Sirius would loosen his grip.  
  
"None of your business" Black said through his teeth.  
  
*What about Harry Potter?!" Harry asked curiously.  
  
Sirius's eyes narrowed, "Who are you?!" he yelled angrily.  
  
But before Harry could answer, Black pulled off Harry's hood, reveling a shaky boy with jet black hair, emerald eyes, and a thin lighting bolt shaped scar.  
  
Sirius's eyes widened and immediately let go of Harry's robes. Aki's jaw dropped, " You followed me?!!"  
  
"Yeah," Harry said straitening his soggy robe.  
  
"Why?" she asked, walking over to him.  
  
"Well from the way you dashed out of the The Three Broomsticks like that I knew something was going on" He said looking up.  
  
After standing there in shook Sirius finally spoke, "Sorry 'bout that Harry, didn't know it was you"  
  
Harry looked at Sirius, the first taste of bitter jealously getting to him, " So you protect her and forget about me?"  
  
" Of course not, why would I forget about you? I couldn't get a hold of you so I told Aki to report to me." Sirius smirked, "as matter of fact she's told me quite a lot about you." Harry raised a brow and Aki elbowed Sirius.  
  
Sirius noticed a familiar piece of parchment paper sticking out of Harry's pocket and reached for it. "How did you get this?" Sirius asked unrolling the Marauders Map.  
  
"Fred and George gave it to me *Harry said his eyes looking at the map.  
  
"Ive should have known that you'd be the one to find this," Sirius looked up at Harry, *I trust that it is in good hands and is used accordingly.  
  
*But of course" said Harry grinning broadly.  
  
Sirius laughed, *You are truly your father's son."  
  
Black rolled the Marauder's Map back up and handed it to Harry, *Well, I guess I better get going, see you two later."  
  
Sirius transformed back into his dog self and padded around the corner, leaving Aki and Harry alone. It continued to pour down rain but it was no longer thundering nor lightning.  
  
Harry looked back at Aki, whom was leaning against the wall holding her head. *You alright?" He asked concerned. Aki sneezed  
  
"Yeah, Im fine" she said with a weak voice. Aki sneezed again.  
  
"No your not, your sick".  
  
*Harry, Im fine" she protested. Harry didn't believe her at all.  
  
"C'mon lets get you back" he said gently taking her hand.  
  
She didn't move, *You go ahead, Im to tired to move"  
  
"Then, I'll carry you" he said softly picking her up.  
  
Harry felt her shiver, so he wrapped his cloak around her and headed for The Three Broomsticks. Caught in the warmth of his body she snuggled closer, forgetting about the rain. Harry looked down at the snuggled up Aki and smiled.  
  
(*spells the words ' Review and Rate' in the air with wand*) 


	7. Lies, Deciete, and Betrayal

Chapter Seven~ Lies, Deceit, and Betrayal  
  
Aki opened her eyes and found herself on the couch by the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room. She looked over and noticed Harry, fast asleep in one of the chairs, a few strands of hair in his face. Aki wrapped the blanket over her tightly and watched Harry's calm breathing.  
  
"Stop it Aki you can't fall in love, you will only get hurt" she thought to herself. But her mind and her heart continued to argue with each other the more she thought about it. He began to stir and in doing so rolled off the chair.  
  
"Oww" Harry moaned as he pushed him self off the floor and stood up. Aki giggled at the sight, she couldn't help it, it was too funny.  
  
Hearing Aki's giggle Harry looked over, "I meant to do that"  
  
" Uh, huh sure you did," she said smiling. Aki looked down and noticed that the shirt she was wearing didn't fit right, In fact it wasn't her shirt at all, and "Hey this isn't mine!"  
  
Harry bit his lip *err no it's mine.*  
  
"Yours?!!!" Aki looked up. Her eyes fell to the fire place where her clothes were hung.  
  
"Hold on" her eyes widened and realized that all she had on was his shirt and what was underneath it "Oh God!"  
  
" No, its' not what you think, trust me!!" Harry said quickly.  
  
"What is it then?!! She said clinging to the covers.  
  
*I had to remove them because you started to come down with hypothermia. You could have died. But nothing else happened I swear" He said tossing his hands in the air. *I ink your clothes are dry now, so I'll just go, so you can change.*  
  
"Thank you....for saving my life" she said softly.  
  
"What are friends for?" he smiled, grabbing her clothes and reaching out to give them to her.  
  
But before he could hand her the clothes Ari walked in seeing Harry holding Aki's clothes, "What the...?"  
  
"Ari, I can explain!!!" Harry said quickly.  
  
*NO NEED TO, IV'E SEEN ENOUGH!!" She said running out through the portrait hole with tears streaming down her face. Harry dropped Aki's clothing on the floor and ran through the portrait after Ari.  
  
Finally he managed to catch up with her, "Ari wait!!!"  
  
"Leave me alone Harry!" she yelled, speeding up her pace.  
  
"Please, Ari it's not what you think" Harry begged.  
  
She quickly turned around to face him, "Well after kissing me yesterday and disappearing for the rest of the day and then finding you alone with her, holding her clothes, I don't know what to believe anymore!!!" Harry opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by someone yelling.  
  
"STAY THE BLOODY HELL AWAY FROM HER MALFOY!!" Ron's voice cried out. Harry and Ari looked at each other and ran in Ron's direction.  
  
Harry and Ari arrived seeing Hermione tugging on the sleeve of Ron's robe, "Ron just leave it alone. It's not that big of a deal"  
  
"NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL?!" Ron said turning around looking at Hermione.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Harry looking at Ron.  
  
"I caught Malfoy here making out with my sister!!!" Ron yelled looking at Harry his face now a deep scarlet.  
  
Harry's jaw dropped and looked at Ginny who was standing beside Draco.  
  
Draco shot dark looks at Harry and Ron, then turned to Ginny, taking her by the hand, "Lets go. It's not your fault you were born in the wrong family."  
  
"Your not going any where with her Malfoy!" Ron yelled pointing his wand at Draco  
  
What happened next took everyone by surprise. Ginny stepped in front of Draco with Ron's wand now pointing at her.  
  
"Ginny move" Ron said in a low voice.  
  
"NO RON I WON'T! I LOVE HIM!*  
  
Harry walked over and stood beside Ron.  
  
"She doesn't know what she's talking about, Harry, he probably put a spell on her," Ron said still holding up his wand.  
  
"NO, he didn't! Ron, it's my choice not yours. I'm sixteen and not a little girl anymore!"  
  
"BUT YOUR STILL MY LITTLE SISTER"  
  
Harry didn't know if he wanted to step in or not, sibling fights were dangerous.  
  
"Ron, just let her go you can't help who you love," Hermione begged.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione confused "Why is she sticking up for me?" he thought.  
  
"Hermione's right Ron" Harry said putting his hand on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Now your against me?!!!" Ron said with a hurtful tone.  
  
"Ron you want me to be happy right?" Ginny asked her face red from crying.  
  
"Yes, with all my heart"  
  
"Well, when I'm with Draco, I'm happy," she said as Draco wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
Ron lowered his wand," Fine, Malfoy if you hurt her in any way shape or form, I'll personally kick your...."  
  
"RON!" Hermione yelled covering his mouth, to restrain him from saying the word.  
  
Harry looked back at Draco and Ginny *You two better get out of here before Ron changes his mind." Ron's voiced muffled through Hermione's hand. Something happened then, as they turned to leave, Harry thought he saw Draco smile at him.  
  
*I think I need to lie down.* Ron moaned.  
  
"Good idea, I come with you, to make sure you don't murder Malfoy in your sleep" Hermione said following Ron.  
  
Harry raised a brow as they left. He looked around, and noticed he was alone, "Ari?*but she was nowhere in sight.  
  
(-clings to your ankles- I know I have asked before but now I ask again. Can you please review?) 


	8. The Winter's Rose

Thank you for all those who reviewed. I great apologize for taking so LONG to update. I have been having a hard time at home lately and haven't had time.  
  
Mischievously Yours,  
~Star*~  
  
Chapter Eight~ The Winter's Rose  
  
The corridors were filled with students, talking excitedly. It was hard to understand what they were saying because everyone's conversations blended together. Harry continued walking down the corridors wondering why every one was in such an up roar. He passed by a group of girls who obviously didn't care if anyone heard or not.  
  
"Who are you going with?" asked a girl with blonde hair.  
  
"I don't know there's too many to choose from" a girl with dark brown hair replied.   
  
Harry slowed his walking pace so he could hear in to the conversation with out looking obvious.  
  
"It's not fair that the seventh years get to go an hour earlier than the rest of us."  
  
Harry finally ended up too far away from the group to hear anything else. "Did I miss something?" he thought "What did they mean, by going with someone"   
  
It took him a while to solve it out, but when it came to him he felt extremely dumb.   
  
"The ball! It's tonight! I wonder if Ron and Hermione know"  
  
He turned around and headed back for the Gryffindor Common Room to find Ron and Hermione.  
  
Short of breath, Harry arrived at the common room and was just about to knock on the door of the girl's dorm until.  
  
"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Harry turned around and saw Aki.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, um it's preoccupied right now" she said looking down.  
  
"I just want to talk to Hermione or find out where Ron is" Harry said.  
  
Aki repeated her statement, "Like I said, it's preoccupied."   
  
Harry backed away from the door. He now understood what she meant, Ron and Hermione were together, alone. He didn't want to think about it anymore.  
  
"So, did you know about the ball tonight?" Harry asked, trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Um, yeah. You didn't?" she said giving him a weird look.  
  
"erm. no I forgot" he admitted, * and..." he stopped in mid sentence.   
  
Aki looked up waiting for him to finish. Harry could feel his pulse quicken and his temperature rise. He felt his mouth go dry as his stomach gave a funny lurch.  
  
".And since I can't find anyone to go with, and if your not going with anyone," he paused, "I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" Harry felt a blush creep up his collar.   
  
Aki smiled, " I would love to, Harry"   
  
Harry snapped his head up, "Really?! That's great! um... see you in an hour."  
  
"In an hour" Aki agreed.  
  
At first to Harry an hour didn't seem that long, but now he was pacing back and forth in the Gryffindor Common Room, at what seemed like forever.   
  
"Harry, your going to wear a hole in the floor." Ron said, watching him from the couch.   
  
"I can't help it and why does it take girls so long to get ready anyhow?" asked Harry finally standing in one spot.  
  
"Your asking me? How should I know?" said Ron.   
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders, glancing up in time to notice Hermione and Aki enter the room.   
  
Ron's jaw dropped and Harry's eyes widened, for the two were quite attractive. Hermione wore a baby blue dress robe with her hair in a bun, a few hair strands hanging down and little gems placed sparingly. Aki however wore a dark blue dress robe and had her hair half way pulled back and placed in a blue rose hair piece. Ron and Harry exchanged glances then rushed over to their lady's side and headed for the Great Hall.   
  
Once inside the Great Hall, Harry felt as if he were in a dream world. The ceiling was enchanted to give an illusion of white snow fall. Glass sculptures of swans and fantastic creatures, stood majestically along the room. Roses, of white, red, and pink were twined up the walls, its sweet scent filling the air, making everyone lightheaded. Small tables and chairs sat beside the walls, while the professors' table stood where it always was, only decorated. White mist swirled on the floor, making it impossible to see below. Instruments were enchanted to play melodic tunes across the room.  
  
The group sat down at a table in the farthest corner still in awe at the magical site of the Great Hall. Hermione closed her eyes and listening to the soft flowing music. She opened her eyes and looked at Ron, whom seemed to be more nervous than usual.   
  
"Want to dance Ron?" she asked, her eyes glittering.   
  
" Well, I-"  
  
But before he could finish his sentence Hermione grabbed Ron by the arm and pulled him out into the dance floor with the rest of the couples. Ron gave thumbs up to Harry before putting his arms around her waist. Harry cleared his throat and looked at Aki.  
  
"So um you wanna dance?"   
  
Aki turned her attention away from the dance floor and looked at Harry, "sure"   
  
He took her hand and together they headed for the dance floor.   
  
Once on the dance floor, it seemed like time had stopped for Harry. He lost track of everything, except for him and Aki, and the swirling mist that surrounded them. He felt their bodies draw closer to each other as the dance continued. As his eyes meet hers Harry almost felt his lips brush up against hers until a picture of Ari filled his mind. He pulled away and looked down, mixed emotions running through him.   
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned  
  
. "It's nothing, nothing at all" he lied.   
  
Aki raised a brow, "Don't even try that one."   
  
Harry sighed, "Well, it's Ari."   
  
" Oh, I see." she said softly hanging her head,." In that case you better go find her," Aki said sadly before heading back to the table.  
  
Harry stood there, before setting off to find Ari, a deep pain from inside ached unmerciful.  
  
Finding no Ari inside the castle, Harry sighed and headed for the lake. The cheery noise of the ball faded into silence with every foot step he took. Harry sat beneath a rather large tree and peered out at the sparkling blue lake and the full moon that was brightly shinning above it. He closed his eyes and let the cool breeze hit his face. Harry opened his eyes when he heard a soft sobbing coming from behind the tree.   
  
(*gasp* I wonder who it could be.and yes don't tell me. I already know about the girls dorms, but remember that I wrote this before I read the 5th book. *shrugs*) 


	9. Love, Chaos and the Appearance

Chapter Nine~ Love, Chaos and the Appearance  
  
Wondering who it was that he heard sobbing on the other side of the tree; he turned around to see a girl with curly black hair, who held her knees to her chest. Tears ran down her face, and soaked into her white satin dress robe. Harry's eyes turned from a look of curiosity to a look of concern, "Ari?"  
  
Hearing his voice she gasped, " Leave me alone Harry!" She crossed her arms. He walked over to her and sat in front of her.  
  
*Ari, listen to me..." he pleaded.  
  
She glared at him "NO you've done enough! Leave me alone!!"  
  
Ari stood up to walk away but before she could he grabbed her wrists and pulled her back down.  
  
*Harry James Potter!!! LET ME GO!!" she yelled struggling from his grasp.  
  
"No, not until you hear what I have to say!" he said firmly  
  
She managed to free her right hand and slap him across the face. In shock Harry let go and watched with wide eyes as she stormed off. After catching back reality he ran after her and pulled her back once more.  
  
*I don't want to talk to YOU!" Ari yelled fighting his grasp.  
  
He held her wrists as she started to kick him, *I LOVE YOU!!" he yelled angry from her kicking him.  
  
She froze in place, "What did you say?"  
  
*I said I love you" he repeated, loosening his grip on her.  
  
She looked into his eyes, they were red from crying and he had a red mark on his face "It had to be true" she thought or why else would he be crying, men don't cry. Why else would he persist to talk to her?  
  
"You should go back inside, you're missing the ball" Ari said sadly.  
  
"I can't go without a dance partner" Harry said, a smile pulling at the corner of his lips.  
  
"Go find one then, Im sure a lot of girls would love to dance with you." She said looking down.  
  
"But you see," he lifted her head with his hand, *I don't want to go with any of them.I want to go with you"  
  
She looked into his eyes again, only this time they were different; they were confident, happy, loving. He leaned in closer to her until his lips met hers, kissing her softly then pulling away.  
  
"Please Ari" he begged.  
  
She smiled lightly, "Only if you don't step on my feet."  
  
"I'll try not to" he smiled.  
  
As he held out his arm she took it and together they both headed back inside.  
  
Once they reached inside Ari's eyes widened at the enchanted site, "It's beautiful"  
  
Harry pulled a rose off of the wall and placed it behind her ear, "Sure is".  
  
Catching sight of Harry, Ron and Hermione ran over. *There you are Harry. I was wondering where you ran off to." said Ron.  
  
I was-* But before Harry could finish the rest of his sentence, the flowing music stopped abruptly, the candles blew out leaving darkness to fill the room. A green glow lit the room making it difficult to see through the mist.  
  
Chaos and panic broke out as thousands of screams cried out. One voice, cold, harsh, and hissing was clearly heard, only Harry could translate the message. (*I warned you Harry Potter!! Now you must all die!!!*) He jumped as he heard Hermione scream and glanced down to catch sight of two ebony snakes with ruby red eyes slither past him. He watched as the snakes disappeared into the mist. Harry squinted his eyes and saw a figure cloaked in black, with the snakes on both sides of him. The screams turned into voiceless gasps as everyone stared at the figure. Harry looked desperately around for a professor, but it seemed as if they had disappeared.  
  
"What do you want?!!" Harry yelled bravely at the figure. The cloaked figure smirked and a pair of red glowing snake like eyes glared at Harry. *I simply came for the girl... and to kill you" the being hissed. Harry's eyes widened in fear, he recognized the voice.  
  
"Where's Aki VOLDEMORT?!!!" Harry yelled his hand snapping up his wand.  
  
Hearing he-who-must-not-be-named, name called out by Harry cause everyone to scream and back up against the walls. Voldemort only laughed, "You foolish boy!" Voldemort snapped his fingers and a blinding light flashed making Aki appear. She laid on the ground, her blue dress robe slashed, her hair fell messily out of her blue rose clip, cuts bleeding from her body and barely breathing, clinging on to life.  
  
"Aki!" Harry yelled as he took a step towards her.  
  
"You come near her and she dies!" Voldemort hissed.  
  
Harry stopped in his tracks and looked at Aki," Why do you want to kill her?"  
  
Voldemort started to walk towards Harry. "Im not going to kill her, I have other plans"  
  
Backing up Harry tripped and fell onto the ground, as Voldemort drew nearer to him. Voldemort became reaching grasp of Harry and reached out his hand. "Ahhhh!!!" Voldemort yelled in pain as a black dog sank his teeth into his arm and was shaking it violently. Voldemort threw the dog off of him, sending him smashing into one of the ice sculptures, making it break in two. The black dog yelped in pain, but stubbornly ran in front of Harry, determined to protect him.  
  
"Get out of the way Sirius!" Voldemort yelled at the dog. In an instant the black dog transformed into a man.  
  
"No!! You won't hurt Harry!"  
  
Harry stood up and dropped his jaw, he already lost his parents, he didn't want to lose Sirius.  
  
*Sirius dont!" Harry begged.  
  
Sirius looked at Harry, " No!!Harry I have to do this, for AKi.... for you," his eyes flickered at his sister and back at Voldemort.  
  
"Lets us finish what began long ago, Sirius," Voldemort growled. "With pleasure" replied Sirius.  
  
Not even a warning could have been given, the two started throwing spells back and forth, destroying anything in there way. Harry ran over to Aki and knelt on his knees. She very slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Harry?" she asked weakly.  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, its me"  
  
She gave a light smile and let her eyes fall close once more. Harry jumped as he felt a hand touch his shoulder.  
  
He looked over and to his relief saw Ari.  
  
"Is she ok?" she asked.  
  
Harry shook his head no. Harry looked over just in time to see Sirius flung against a wall and knocked unconscious. Ari screamed as Voldemort quickly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back. Poor Ari struggled to get free but soon gave up.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off her!" Harry yelled.  
  
Voldemort gave a nasty smirk, "Ah, so the 'famous' Potter does have a weakness after all."  
  
Harry looked at Ari, tears streaming down her face. Voldemort levitated Aki and held both girls under captive. *Don't you see Potter, I won, I told you I would win."  
  
"LET THEM GO!!!" Harry yelled once more, afraid that if he tried to use his wand, it would hit Aki and Ari.  
  
" No, Im afraid I can't do that Potter, you see I need Aki to complete a specific task for me, and Ari, as you call her" Voldemort looked at Ari, " I don't think I should tell you what Is to become, it might upset you"  
  
Harry dropped his wand and hung his head. Voldemort watched in satisfaction at his rival's defeat.  
  
"Take me..." Harry said not looking up.  
  
*What?" Voldemort asked slightly surprised at Harry's willingness.  
  
*You heard me, spare their lives and take me instead!! Im the one you want, not them!!" Harry yelled looking up and glaring at Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort smirked and dropped the girls onto the floor; they both looked up watching in fear of what might happen next. "Fine then you.for them" Voldemort said *Come here Harry"  
  
Harry took a deep breath and slowly started to walk up. Every one froze wide eyed and fearful. "Harry don't do it!" Ron yelled bravely across the room. Harry didn't answer but kept walking and stopped only a few inches away from Voldemort. Voldemort smiled evilly and grabbed Harry's wrist. Harry yelled as a hot, sharp pain surged though his arm. Harry fell onto his knees as Voldemort kept a tight grasp on his wrist.  
  
Finally Voldemort let go. Harry fell back, his eyes falling shut. On his wrist was a mark, the same mark that many of the Death Eaters, Voldemort's followers, themselves had. Many cried others were breathless as they saw Voldemort pick up Harry, and the dark mark that he now wore, and disappear out of sight.  
  
(Muaahahaha! *cough* sorry.got carried away there for a moment. ) 


	10. Endless Sorrow

(*gasp* wow another chapter added on the same day as the last one was.well *prods the reader* What are you doing reading this use less excuse of a sentence? Read.)  
  
Chapter Ten~ Endless Sorrow  
  
The once proud and joyful atmosphere that surrounded Hogwarts left with the night of the ball, and Harry's incident. The sun no longer shined nor calm breezes blew, instead the sky was dull and grey, the air stale and stiff. Classes were no longer in session, for the professors of Hogwarts could not focus on the given tasks they were supposed to teach the students. Even professor Snape who held a grudge against Harry was concerned for his well- being, even though he denied it every time someone asked.  
  
It really didn't matter if the professors tried to teach anyway, for the hardly any students would show up for class. Everyone was in a depressed and suicidal state and most of the time enclosing themselves alone from the rest of the world. Aki sat on the cold stone floor in one of the stalls in the abandoned girls bathroom. She had been in there ever since Harry's sacrifice for her and wished with all her heart that Voldemort would have taken her instead. Her hair was a mess and she remained in the same dress robe that she wore to the ball. She didn't care that it was bloody and slashed, as a matter of fact she didn't seem to care about anything anymore. Aki pressed her back up against the wall, holding her knees tightly to her chest, and buried her face. She was determined to stay there until his return even if it meant starving herself in the process.  
  
Meanwhile, Ari, after making sure it was empty entered the boys dorm. Her eyes were empty, red and swollen from crying so much. She walked over to the bed where Harry usually slept and collapsed at the foot of the bed, tears streaming down her pale face. She snuggled against the soft comfort of blankets. Ari closed her eyes and could still smell Harry's scent on the blankets. She opened her eyes and glanced around the room. Her eyes caught sight of a crystal glass vase sitting on one of the bed stands. Not taking her eyes off the vase she stood up and walked over to it. Ari carefully examined the vase and in an instant threw it forcefully down at the floor.  
  
At contact with the floor, the vase shattered into tiny pieces and one long, and sharp, strip of glass. Ari looked down and carefully picked up the strip of glass. She stopped crying and looked at it. She began to think to herself.  
  
"Why stay in this miserable world and suffer when I could just end it now? No one would care."  
  
She ran her finger along the edge and yelped when it sliced her finger. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and aimed the dagger like crystal at her chest.  
  
"ARI NO!!" Hermione's voice cried out as she ran over to Ari and grabbed the weapon. Shaken and scared Ari opened her eyes and looked at Hermione whose face was also red from crying.  
  
" Ari what do you think your doing?!!" Hermione asked tossing the glass across the room.  
  
Ari's lip trembled and her eyes started to water, " I don't know. I thought that if I..."  
  
" Killing yourself is not going to make Harry come back Ari!" Hermione cried, her own tears running down her face. Ari dropped to her knees; *I know...*  
  
Hermione sat down next to Ari and gave her a friendly hug, *Harry is strong he'll be alright." Hermione bit her lip not believing her own words. Ari hugged Hermione back and sobbed  
  
" I miss him so much Hermione."  
  
"So do I Ari.....so do I" she said softly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry moaned in pain as he lay stiff on the hard cold floor, every muscle in his body aching. He opened his eyes and looked around. The room was dark and musty, smelling strongly of mold. He wrinkled his nose and pushed himself off the ground he winced as a sharp pain protruded his arm. Harry looked down at his arm and softly touched the dark mark.  
  
*You'll get used to it after a while; they all do" a cold voice sounded from behind him.  
  
Harry quickly spun around and came face to face with Voldemort, who was in the form of Tom Riddle.  
  
"What did you want with those girls anyways?" Harry said glaring at him.  
  
Tom smirked, *It's none of your concern."  
  
"Like hell it isn't!!" yelled Harry.  
  
Tom smirked even more, " All In good time Potter, all in good time"  
  
"All in good time!! What is that supposed to mean?" Harry glared at him.  
  
Riddle looked down at Harry, "You look hungry"  
  
Harry gave a confused look at him, *Wait.you want to feed me?"  
  
Harry's stomach growled. Riddle nodded and Harry raised a brow.  
  
"Ok, then I will have one of my servants bring you a plate when it is ready" Riddle said calmly before turning to leave.  
  
Harry sat down on the floor again confused and still trying to figure out what Voldemort (Riddle) really wanted. About ten minuets passed until a scrawny middle-aged man approached with a plate full of food and set it down beside Harry. Harry looked at the man and stood up, "Peter! The one who betrayed my parents!!!"  
  
Peter jumped back from Harry," Err.. yes Mr. Potter, I believe we met in your third year."  
  
Harry glared at him. Peter slowly backed up, even though Harry was much younger than him, he still wasn't blind of the amount of power he had for his age. Harry started to walk towards him. Voldemort watched from the shadows, giving a nasty smile.  
  
Harry continued," Your also the reason why my god father is wanted for murder!"  
  
Peter eyes widened, for he no longer saw a little boy, but instead started to see his father, James Potter. The dark mark on Harry's arm started to glow and he pulled out his wand and aimed it at Peter. Voldemort grinned, happy that his plan was working.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aki stopped crying when she heard the bathroom door open. She quieted her breathing and held back her sobs hoping to go unnoticed. The footsteps stopped at the stall where Aki hid. She watched the door slowly open and jumped up when she saw who it was.  
  
Sirius Black looked down at her sister and hugged her, " I know.Harry's gone." She looked into his eyes and noticed that they were sad, depressed, but yet strong. She cried in his arms,  
  
*Oh, Sirius It was horrible"  
  
"Shhh...I know it was" He said rubbing her back to comfort her.  
  
*Voldemort....he wanted me....and" she said in between sobs, *but...Harry...wouldn't let him...and now he's gone."  
  
*Yes, but not forever" Sirius admitted. Aki looked up at him as he continued, " I think I might know where he is at"  
  
Hearing this, Aki's eyes widened, " Come one then we have to save him!" Sirius shook his head,  
  
" NO Aki, I have to save him, you stay here."  
  
" But.." she whined.  
  
*NO, I don't want you to get hurt." Sirius said firmly. Aki looked down; it was no use in fighting with her brother, for he was just as stubborn as she was.  
  
"Now" Sirius said to her sternly, " I want to dry up those tears and go back to the Gryffindor Common Room."  
  
Aki nodded reluctantly. Sirius transformed into his dog form and padded out the door. Aki ran to the common room like she promised but only to get her cloak so she could follow him.  
  
"There is no way Im letting him go alone. He crazy if he thinks he can take on Voldemort by him self."  
  
(*raises a brow* have you reviewed yet? If you haven't you need to and If you have I thank you * 


	11. A Fallen Hero

Chapter Eleven~ A Fallen Hero  
  
Voldemort smirked never seemed to fail as he continued to watch Harry threaten Wormtail (Peter). Harry's grasp on his wand tightened as his hands began to sweat. The dark mark that he wore on his arm was now glowing bright as ever. Harry walked closer Wormtail who lost his footing and fell backwards.  
  
" With all respect Mr. Potter, I..."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Harry yelled backing him into a wall, "It's all your fault!!"  
  
Voldemort walked out from the shadows and walked up behind Harry who was shaking with anger. He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry didn't move, he just stood there, glaring at Wormtail.  
  
" You could end it now Harry. Just one little spell could get rid of this miserable excuse of a being." Voldemort smirked at Wormtail who was shaking with fear for his life.  
  
Harry blinked, "No...I can't..."  
  
*Yes you can...look at him, he's had a horrible life... the least you could do is save him from it.*  
  
Harry loosened his grip on his wand, *No, I can't...I won't...Im not like you."  
  
" Oh, but you are, you are Potter"  
  
Harry didn't answer. Voldemort glared, *If you don't, he may do it again..."  
  
Harry looked up at him, "What do you mean?"  
  
*What I mean is that you will lose those closest to you the same way you lost your dear mother and father."  
  
Perhaps one of the biggest mistakes in Harry's life was when he looked into Voldemort's gleaming red eyes. All his thoughts seemed to clear from his mind. His memories faded into nothing and began to be replaced by new ones, false ones. Harry's eyes faded from bright green to a horrible blood red, matching to that of Voldemort's.  
  
Lifeless, it seemed Harry was, for nothing was left of him, no thoughts, no memories, no kindness, no remembrance of love , every quality he had was lost, stolen by Voldemort and his hypnotic spell. Voldemort confronted Harry once more, *Kill him Harry..."  
  
Harry tightened his grip again on the wand and aimed it at Wormtail "Avanda Kadavera!!*  
  
A loud, painful scream filled the air as a blinding green light lit up the room. When the light faded a dead Wormtail laid on the cold stone floor. A horrible smile rose across Harry's face as Voldemort laughed. His plan had worked, the 'famous' Harry Potter, had joined the dark side.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aki jumped through the portrait hole of the Gryffindor Common Room and nearly knocked over Ron on her way to the boys dorm. *Bloody hell Aki, what's wrong?"  
  
Aki didn't answer and entered the boys dorm, finding Hermione and Ari sitting on the floor. She continued to ignore them as she dug through Harry's trunk, throwing things in all directions. She found his invisibility cloak and quickly dashed out the door, running down the stairs and into the common room. Hermione and Ari blinked at Aki's departure and ran after her. Aki almost made it to the portrait hole until Ron stepped in front of her. " What's going on?!"  
  
"Ron, just move out of the way! I have to catch up with Sirius!" she said pushing him aside.  
  
Hermione stepped in front of Aki this time, *Why?"  
  
Aki, growled in frustration, "Because he knows where Harry is and I have to follow!"  
  
Ari's and Hermione's eyes widened as Ron's jaw dropped.  
  
"Then Im coming with you" Hermione said moving out of the way.  
  
Ron looked at them, " You two are crazy...Which is why Im coming with you."  
  
Ari seemed to be breathing fast, *If you three are going then I am going!"  
  
Aki nodded and jumped through the portrait hole, the others following behind.  
  
The group of four ran down the corridors knocking everyone out of the way. Once they reached the Grounds, they hid behind a tree, as best as they could manage and watched as they saw Sirius pad into the forbidden forest. They tip-toed after him into the forest and looked around, but he was no where in sight.  
  
Ron groaned, *Great! We lost him"  
  
Hermione began to look around and dug through a pile of leaves. Ron gave her a dull look.  
  
" 'Mione', I hardly think this is the time to be playing in the leaves."  
  
"Im not playing Ron," she replied still digging in the leaf pile," Im looking for a portkey"  
  
A moment later Hermione pulled an old glass vase from the pile. Ron's expression was priceless." How did you...?*  
  
*Everyone hold on to each other." Hermione instructed. They all blinked but did as they were told. In an instant the group had disappeared.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Voldemort glanced down at Harry in satisfaction, "Well done my boy."  
  
However, Harry's attention was turned to a figure into the corner.  
  
Voldemort looked at Harry then at the corner and glared, " I smell a rat...no a dog."  
  
A black dog padded into view and growled at Voldemort. The dog slowly padded up to Wormtail and sniffed him. "What did you do to Wormtail?" the dog spoke while glaring at the same time.  
  
"I didn't do anything to him, Black."  
  
The dog transformed into a man " Im going to ask you one more time, what did you do?!"  
  
Riddle smirked, *It wasn't me, it was Potter"  
  
Sirius's eyes widened and looked at Harry, *Harry? Is this true?"  
  
Harry didn't answer. Sirius walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Harry?"  
  
Harry grabbed Sirius's hand and threw it off his shoulder, "Leave me alone!!" Sirius looked surprised and started to walk towards Harry.  
  
Harry brought up his wand and aimed it at Sirius. Sirius stopped and looked at Harry's eyes.  
  
*Your not the Harry I know. What's happened to you? Your eyes are empty and full of hate."  
  
Voldemort smirked, *I told you Black."  
  
Sirius ignored Voldemort and looked at his god-son, *Harry put the wand down, it's me, Sirius, your god-father"  
  
Harry didn't put the wand down,  
  
*I don't have a god-father! "  
  
" Yes you do!" Sirius yelled back. Sirius's eyes were full of pain and sadness, all of his confidence had fallen.  
  
Voldemort walked up behind Harry once more, " He\'s come to take you away, don't trust him Harry. This is your home, I am your family."  
  
Sirius pulled out his wand for protection, *Leave him alone!!* He grabbed Harry by the wrist, "C'mon Harry, Im taking you home!!"  
  
Harry pushed Sirius into the wall, " I am home!!"  
  
Sirius looked up at Harry from the ground, " You belong at Hogwarts with your friends! "  
  
Harry stopped and blinked as Sirius continued, " Think of Ron, Hermione, Ari and Aki, think of all the others who need you just as much as I do."  
  
Voldemort glared, " He's lying Harry, I am your only friend."  
  
Harry glared at Sirius and raised his wand.  
  
"NO!! STOP IT!!" Aki's voice cried out as she ran in between Harry and her brother.  
  
" Move you silly girl!!" Harry yelled.  
  
"NO!!" she looked into his eyes that were no longer green," Harry....your eyes..."  
  
Harry glared and grabbed her by the wrist, " If you won't move then I'll make you move."  
  
He threw her against the wall. Aki slid down and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Harry was suddenly thrown backwards, a stinging transparent in his face.  
  
He licked his lip and tasted blood. Ron, Ari and Hermione, suddenly appeared dropping the cloak on the ground. Ari and Hermione ran over to Aki and Sirius while Ron was standing in front of Harry. Harry jumped up and tackled Ron. The two traded hits and punches while rolling on the floor.  
  
Voldemort glared and looked at Harry, " Get rid of them all..." 


	12. Blood Brothers

Chapter 12~ Blood Brothers  
  
Aki sat against the wall to heartbroken to move. She looked over at her brother, Sirius, who was slumped against the wall with his eyes closed, unconscious and Hermione who was trying to revive him. Aki found enough strength to crawl to her brother's side and looked up at Hermione with desperate eyes, "Can you revive him Hermione?"  
  
Hermione looked at her, "I don't know Aki. I might."  
  
Hermione pulled a small vile from the pocket of her robes; a powdery substance inside. Seeing the look on Aki's face Hermione smiled, "Don't worry, it's just smelling salts" She began to wave it under his nose in an attempt to wake him. Ari, however was distracted as she watched with wide eyes at Harry and Ron who were still fighting.   
  
Ron stumbled backwards as Harry threw a punch at Ron's jaw. He quickly regained his footing and gave the punch back to Harry in the stomach. Before Harry could regain his own ground Ron placed a foot on his chest and pushed him back down, "Now LISTEN Harry!! I don't want to fight you and I know that deep down inside you don't want to kill me!! "  
  
Voldemort's eyes gazed upon the two boys as Ron continued," You've been brainwashed Harry and it's going to kill us all if you don't fight It.!!"   
  
Ron pulled up the right sleeve of his robe and did the same to Harry, both boys had a scar in the shape of a straight line about an inch long on their upper arm Ron looked at Harry, "Don't you remember?"  
  
Harry blinked, "Remember what?"   
  
"Last year, we both made an oath. We made an oath that if one of us got in trouble, whether it was from a silly prank or a life and death situation, the other would always be there for him."   
  
Harry's look of hated slowly faded as he listened to Ron's words. Now everyone's attention was on Ron and Harry, even Sirius opened his eyes as he listened.   
  
"That same day that we made that oath, you cut your arm and I cut mine. Were' blood brothers Harry, and nothing can ever change that."   
  
Hermione stared at Ron, she never knew that he could be so...serious. She always thought of him as the goofy red haired boy, who laughed and played games with her and Harry. She looked at the cut on their arms, annoyed at the fact that they never told her about it. She also knew that if they did tell her, she would have stopped them before they had a chance to do such a horrible thing. Still, she couldn't help but admire his commitment to life and loyalty to friendship.  
  
"Hermione, could you please remove the vile away from my nose, it's giving me a headache." Sirius groaned.  
  
Hermione quickly removed the salts away from him, grinning with joy, "Sorry Sirius, didn't know you were awake."  
  
Hearing his voice Aki jumped up and nearly tackled him, "Sirius!! your okay!!"  
  
Sirius smiled and hugged her, "Of course, you know me. I can handle anything"   
  
Tears of joy streamed down her face," Of course you can."  
  
All three stood back up and looked at Harry.  
  
Ron removed his foot off of Harry's chest and offered a hand to help him up. Speechless, Harry took it and stood up. "All this love is making me sick," Voldemort groaned.  
  
"Love?" Ari said softly while an idea was forming in her head.  
  
Voldemort took out his wand, " Don't listen to them Harry, there' lying to you."  
  
Harry didn't answer; he only stood there, not knowing what to believe anymore. Voldemort shook with anger," Kill them now boy!" Harry nodded and raised his wand as if to strike Ron first, however, this attempt quickly failed as Ari ran up to Harry and stood in front of him," Stop it Harry!! You're not like this!! Your kind, gentle, you have a good heart."  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed," No I don't!"  
  
"YES YOU DO!!" she yelled angrily as tears streamed down her face," You can threaten me all you want! You can even try to kill me, but won't I won't move!"   
  
He snorted a laugh," and why not?"  
  
"Because...I...I love you."  
  
A clatter filled the silence of the room as Harry dropped his wand and stumbled backwards, holding his head. He yelled in pain, rubbing viscously at his scar. Voldemort walked towards Ari pointing his wand in her direction, "I've had enough of you little girl."  
  
She turned around and glared at him, fearful yet angry," Im not going to let you hurt him!!"  
  
He gave a malicious laugh," And what are you going to do about it?" She suddenly lost her glare along with her voice," I...I..." She hung her head as the tears in her eyes stung. He smirked," I thought so.."  
  
"AVANDA KADVARA!!" a voice cried out as a bright light shot out at Voldemort and knocking him into the wall, and to everyone's surprise he started laughing. The voice belonged to Sirius who had seemed to get his strength back. Screams erupted the room as two Death Eaters walked up behind Hermione and Ari, holding them captive, twisting their wrists every time they struggled to get free.  
  
Voldemort stood up and glared at Sirius," Bad move Sirius...CRUCIO!!"  
  
Another scream filled the air as a body fell to the ground crying in pain. However, it was not Sirius, but another who was on the ground. It was Aki.  
  
"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!" Sirius yelled angrily, shaking his wand. Voldemort slowly walked up to Sirius," I think not my friend...I think not."  
  
"NOOO!!! SIRIUS!!" the cry belonged to Harry, as he watched Voldemort pull out a dagger from his sleeve and stab his godfather in the stomach. Tears of anger and hate ran down Harry's face, as he body shook out of control. He jumped up and ran over to where Aki and Sirius lay, holding on to a thread on life. He pointed his wand at Voldemort,  
  
"YOU!! YOU'VE TAKEN AWAY EVERYONE I'VE EVER LOVED!! AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO DIE FOR IT!!"  
  
Voldemort aimed his wand back at Harry," You don't need love! Love is for the weak!"  
  
Ari stood beside Harry," Your wrong! Love is not for the weak!! It's what makes you strong, that's why you couldn't kill Harry, Isn't it?"  
  
Harry glanced over at Ari, fearful for her life," Get out of here, I'll be fine"  
  
She shook her head," NO, Im not leaving you."  
  
A green light suddenly shot out of Voldemort's wand heading in Harry's direction. As if a fast reflex kicked in, Harry shot the same spell back at Voldemort. Both spells collided with each other with such a force the room started to shake. This reminded Harry much of the incident in his fourth year; when their spells met and did nothing. A green ball of energy started to form in the middle of the stream of green light that was emitted from their wands. It started to grow and grow. Harry kept a firm grasp on his wand and closed his eyes. He knew that if the green ball of energy got big enough it would explode, capable off killing them all. 


	13. The Palace of Justice

Chapter Thirteen~ Palace of Justice  
  
Harry opened his eyes and glanced over at the others; who were all hiding behind Sirius, watching with wide eyes.  
  
'This is it' he thought sadly ' it's over, because of me there all going to die.'  
  
Harry's mind flashed back to when he saw the snake in the great hall and how it had given him a warning (*The Chosssen One will bring doom to all*) He also remembered how he had murdered poor Wormtail, and treated his friends as if they meant nothing to him. How could he be so...so heartless? And yet...they were still there. After all the horrible things he had said and done to them, they were still there, supporting him. He felt as if he didn't deserve such loyalty, for he had showed them none.  
  
Harry felt a hard lump raise in his throat as he tore his eyes away from the group and looked back at growing green ball of power that was conjured from both his and Voldemort's spell. Suddenly, a series different flash backs formed in his mind. He remembered the first time he met Ron on the Hogwarts Express and ever since, has always been a true friend, right by his side in times of need.  
  
He remembered Hermione and the number of times she has saved both his and Ron's life, not to mention saving them from detention on countless occasions. He remembered how Aki had helped him take care of Andrew in the hall and how she always stood up for what she believed was right. He remembered Ari and even though times were rough, forgave him and returned his love that he felt. Sirius, yes he remembered Sirius and how he was always both a parent and a friend, who would do anything to protect him, even sacrifice himself for Harry's sake.  
  
Anger and determination swept over him, he wasn't going to let this be the end. A white light shot of Harry's wand and replaced the green one. Harry's eyes narrowed as the blinding white light began to overwhelm Voldemort's green one. Voldemort's red snakelike eyes narrowed.  
  
"You're not going to make it out of this one alive! You know what must happen! Either you die or your friends."  
  
Harry's gaze flickered back to his friends and then at Voldemort, "I'm not letting you win!!"  
  
His breath quickened he knew what he had to do. He knew that if he and Voldemort continued this that the ball of power would explode would kill him and his friends. A single tear rolled down his cheek and hit the floor with a silent splash, at the same time he willingly let go of his wand. Memories flashed before his eyes; even the ones he had forgotten from a long time ago. A blinding green light flashed before him as he let out a gasp of pain and fell back into the floor.  
  
An icy cold laugh along with the running of footsteps heading his way was all he could hear. All he could see was darkness, all he could feel was darkness. He heard his name being called out by endless crying. His body went numb as the pain disappeared and the sounds could no longer be heard. All, except one  
  
"Harry..." the voice was soft and warm, "Harry..."  
  
"Open you eyes Harry..." the female voice said softly.  
  
"Huh? But, I can't Im dead."  
  
Harry felt a soft hand touch the side of his face and opened his eyes. He looked around. Where was he? Everything around him was light, and soft fog floated freely around; there were no walls, no doors or windows, just nothing. so heavenly. Harry gulped, "Am I...In heaven or something?"  
  
"No, you're in the Palace of Judgment. And to answer you first question you are neither living nor dead." came the same female voice behind him.  
  
Harry looked around for the voice," So, I am a ghost?"   
  
" No you're not a ghost..." she said again.  
  
Harry turned around to ask another question, but when he did he became voiceless. His jaw dropped as he found himself looking into a pair of bright green almond shaped eyes, Harry's eyes.  
  
"Mu...Mum?" he asked in a low whisper.  
  
Lily smiled and held out her arms. At first, Harry seemed hesitant, but before he could help himself, he ran out to her. He gave a smile, tears running down his face, soaking into her white silk robe as he hugged her. Both overjoyed yet fearful Harry pulled away and glanced up at her.  
  
"But...what happened? Why am I here? Where are the others? And if you're... " he gulped, "dead...then how am I able to see you? To touch you?"  
  
Lily continued to smile and look down at her confused son," You know what happened. You and Voldemort had a duel and you sacrificed yourself for your friends."  
  
Harry blinked, surprised that his mum wasn't afraid to say Voldemort's name. Had she always been this brave to say such a feared name? Or was it that the fact she was dead and it didn't matter anymore?  
  
"You are here because your judgment has not yet been made..."  
  
Harry blinked again," My judgment?"  
  
Lily nodded," Yes, when a person's soul separates from their body, they are sent here and when they reach this place their fate is decided. Yours will either be to come with us or go back to your friends."  
  
As quickly as his happiness came, it left. What if he had to choose between the two? Or worse off, what if he didn't get to choose? She continued to answer his questions.  
  
"You are able to see me and touch me because I was sent to help guide you, to answer any questions you might posses and I see that you had quite a few."  
  
He smiled slightly but let it fade, "What about the others? My friends..."  
  
Lily's smile dropped as her eyes averted away from Harry's," Follow me..."  
  
Lily led Harry over to a three legged, small glass circular table; which to Harry, seemed to have appeared from nowhere. On the table a glass sphere floated a few inches from the surface. " Look into the sphere Harry" Lily said softly while directing him to the glass sphere with her hand. Harry bit his lip and looked down into the sphere. It swirled white wisps off light before fading, clearing and revealing the seen that was now taking place. Harry's eyes widened at the sight.  
  
He saw his lifeless body lying on the floor and Sirius sitting next to him ordering Voldemort to take him as well. But Voldemort only laughed and told Sirius that he had more fun watching him suffer over Harry's death. Sirius eyes narrowed as he held onto his bleeding stomach and one arm around Harry, refusing to give up on him. Ron stood beside them holding on tightly to a shaking Hermione, crying loudly even though most of it was muffled as she leaned in Ron. Aki sat by her brother holding on to one of Sirius's arms, with closed eyes, blinded by tears not being able to even take a glance at Harry. Ari lay down on her stomach beside Harry holding his hand with her shaky one. Tears silently ran down her face, making a salty puddle on the floor.  
  
Feeling a hand on his shoulder Harry looked away from the sphere and turned around. A man stood beside Lily, also dressed in a white robe; although it wasn't silky like Lily's, with the same untidy hair, black rimmed glasses and a signature smirk that anyone could reconize,"Hello Harry"   
  
Harry's mouth dropped open again,"D..Dad?"  
  
Lily and James smiled at each other before looking back and smiling at Harry. James walked up to his son," Your judgment has been passed...the elders, have given you a choice. You may stay here with us.....or return to Earth, to live with your friends."   
  
Harry gulped. More then ever he wished for this day. A day where he could finally see his parents and live happily with them. But then again, he thought back to his friends. What would become of them if he left forever?  
  
James took Lily's hand in his," It is your choice my son...whatever you want, it will be so." Harry walked over to his parents and looked up at them. Pain, suffering, confusion and loyalty swirling in his emerald eyes. They both nodded, understanding what he said without him really saying it.  
  
" Very well...if that is what path you choose then-" James started to say but was quickly cut off by Lily.  
  
" James?" She pleaded, tugging gently on the sleeve of her husband's robe.  
  
He switched his gaze from Harry to Lily, amazed by the fact that he was staring into the same eyes. " Hmmm?"  
  
" James he can't.not by himself.we go together. It's the only way." Lily's eyes became glossy as if one whom was going to cry.  
  
James hated to see Lily in pain; both physical and emotional, " But Lily.the elders wont allow us to-"  
  
"Since when did James Potter ever listen to a instruction given?" She asked firmly and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
James couldn't help but smirk and wrap his arms around her waist, " That boy you once knew long ago is gone.he grew up."  
  
"The boy may have grown up but his smirk remains." She nuzzled her nose against his affectionately.  
  
James chuckled softly and pressed his forehead against hers, " I love you."  
  
" I love you too.." She smiled softly staring deeply into his hazel eyes.  
  
The look on Harry's face was priceless as he stood there watching them. He had never seen nor imagined his parents get..emotional. He didn't know whether to feel shocked, happy, sad, disgusted, or to start twitching. Harry cleared his throat very loudly, causing both Lily and James to pull away slightly and look at him. James chuckled, "Alright son.alright." Lily grabbed Harry's hand and the three headed towards a bright light. " I hate lights." Harry moaned. James looked down at his son and laughed, "You'll get use to it..."  
  
(*gasp* I wonder what choice Harry made?! I am thinking of ending the story here but if enough people who care will review and rate I will write another chapter or two. *smirks* It's your choice...) 


	14. Reunion

(I know about the misplaced periods in the last chapter. I don't know what happened there. When I typed them up they were commas. *Shrugs * )  
  
Chapter Fourteen~ Class Reunion  
  
" I rather enjoyed seeing this heart split tragedy and now.... it's time to end it. As for you Black, I will keep you alive. I will keep you alive so you can remember this night, this night when the last of the Potter bloodline fell victim to my victory, this night when you witness the murder of five innocent children, all of whom you failed to save. You will continue to run forever, from your own criminal record " said the cold snake like voice belonging to none other then Lord Voldemort as he gazed in Sirius's direction.  
  
Sirius's deep blue eyes, once filled with laughter and amusement now consumed by anger, narrowed at the approaching figure, " I didn't kill the Potters! YOU DID! I would never murder my best mate and his family!"  
  
" Yes, but the ministry doesn't know that do they now?"  
  
" You treacherous snake!" Sirius growled in a threatening tone.  
  
Voldemort merely saw this as a compliment rather then an insult. "Now.... which child shall I have the pleasure of killing next?" His snake like eyes scanned the children one by one first to Ron, then to Aki, followed by Ari and lastly, Hermione causing his lips to curl up in a nasty smile. " Ah...yes...the filthy mudblood will do nicely."  
  
"NO!" Ron's voice cried out bravely and foolishly as he glared at Voldemort.  
  
" Alright, then she will watch you die...."  
  
At this point and time everyone in the room failed to see a pair of hazel eyes watch from the darkened corner of the room, everyone except for Sirius. Not wanting to draw attention to the figure in the corner he looked away, hoping the stranger was a friend and not a foe. Voldemort wasted no time in fiercely ceasing Ron's wrist and yanking him up from the ground, prodding his wand roughly into Ron's chest.  
  
" Any words boy? For they shall be your last?."  
  
Ron refused to answer, but responded by desperately trying to pull away from Voldemort's vice like grip.  
  
" Very well..." the snake-like voice hissed, " AVANDA-"  
  
" STUPIFY!!!" cried a unfamiliar voice from hence the shadows came. Ron luckily had missed the impact of the spell and was dropped to the floor. Caught completely off guard, Voldemort flew back, slamming into the hard stone wall upon impact of the spell.. " What the-?  
  
"You should really consider getting a healthier hobby Tom Riddle." Said the voice harshly as the figure stepped out from the corner.  
  
"Who are you?! You've made a foolish mistake coming here stranger for it will be your grave!"  
  
Sirius found this as an opportunity to find a way of escape for the children's sake. If he couldn't get out, then maybe he could get them out. But to his surprise all of the remaining four laid beside Harry's life-less body, chests slowly rising and falling within each calming breath. It was as if they had been entranced to a deep slumber, completely unaware and forgetful of the surroundings. This, Sirius saw as a problem, for it wasn't exactly a simple job to find an escape when the rest where asleep.  
  
"You see...that's where your wrong...." said the same voice as he stepped into a portion of the remaining light in the room. Untidy raven black hair fell messily into his face, black rimmed glasses rested upon the bridge of his nose, he wore a dark blue robe; navy at most it's color seemed, and a invisibility cloak rested on his shoulders, making it possible to be in full view.  
  
For a spilt second Voldemort's face contorted towards a look of fear, but quickly vanished as it had came. " Harry?! But-But I killed you! Your dead!"  
  
Sirius's attention quickly shifted from the sleeping students to the current situation. " Whoa..." Doing a double take (double look) Sirius looked from Harry, whom he held lifelessly in his arms, face now loss of color, back to the Harry look alike. " This...this isn't possible..."  
  
Voldemort rose to his feet, pulling out his wand, as fast as the blink of an eye, and aimed it at the harassing stranger. " CRUCCIO!" A beam of light shot of once more from his wand instantly directed for the path of the stranger, whom merely chuckled, throwing his cloak over his head and vanishing. True, had he not had been suspecting such an attack from Voldemort and without the aid of his cloak he would have been indeed hit with the spell. The stranger ducked just in time as the spell graze past the top of his head. With irritancy, Voldemort snarled. " Show yourself!"  
  
" Alright, if you insist" the stranger replied in a sarcastic tone, appearing right behind Voldemort.  
  
At this point the extreme loss of blood began to put it's effect on Sirius. He felt his eyelids grow heavy as the room started to spin. Only one thing kept Sirius from passing out, and that was the faint stirring of the warm body he held in his arms, Harry's body. He glanced down at Harry with unbelieving eyes.  
  
Giving a soft groan Harry's heavy eyes slowly opened, " Wha -What's going on?.."  
  
"Harry!" Sirius exclaimed a little to loudly, causing Voldemort to shift his attention over to Sirius and Harry. "What?!" the snake like voice hissed.  
  
"Sirius?.." Harry groaned looking up at his godfather," Sirius I saw them! I-" his eyes widened after catching a full look at Sirius. The state of the dog star had become worse as the seconds ticked by as his once warm temperature began to fall, his grip no longer holding Harry or anything for that matter, he fought in desperation to keep his eyes open but failed in doing so each time. Seeing this site caused a hard lump to rise in the back of Harry's throat. "Sirius!"  
  
" WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!" Voldemort yelled in complete anger. Harry's eyes narrowed, deep hatred swirling in his emerald glare. He slowly rose to his feet, hands in shaking fists, yet he wasn't looking at Voldemort, oh no, it was in fact the stranger standing behind him. It was then that Voldemort remembered the Harry look alike and spun around to meet James Potter, standing there with a smirk. " YOU?!" he hissed backing away. " Your Dead! I killed you!"  
  
" I know." James said calmly.  
  
" Your back, but I killed you!"  
  
" I know that too." He said calmly looking at his nails.  
  
Harry couldn't help but feel a pride for his father. As far as he knew, no one had stood up to Voldemort, no one had caused him to strike a look of fear, except perhaps Dumbledore, whom Harry greatly admired and that says a lot.  
  
" FINE! I Don't know how you came back! But Iv'e killed you once and I'll kill you again!" Voldemort snarled snapping up his wand.  
  
James only laughed. Hearing this laugh caused Sirius to stir, he knew that laugh. That same laugh he had heard a million times in his past when he grew up. "PRONGS!" Sirius cried out, eyes snapping open and sitting up, which was a big mistake, causing pain to shoot through his body as he let out a whimper.  
  
James's eyes flickered to Sirius's direction with a look of concern yet couldn't afford to help him, for if he did, Voldemort would go after Harry and this Voldemort knew.  
  
" What's it going to be Potter? Save your best friend? Or your son?"  
  
James's hazel gaze flickered from Sirius, to Harry, and back to Voldemort," Both."  
  
" What?"  
  
" You heard me. I said I'm going to save both...but you see...I'm not the one with the problem right now.." he replied, a smirk slowly creeping up his face. " What? What are you talking about?"  
  
James pointed behind him. Voldemort rolled his eyes, " Im not going to fall for that Potter!"  
  
" Alright whatever you say..."  
  
Regardless Voldemort turned around finding himself looking at a very angered and pissed red-head. Lily glared, " You filthy-"  
  
Voldemort glared in return," WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"  
  
"No good-" she continued.  
  
He aimed his wand," Avanda Kadava!" A beam of bright green light shot out of his wand and hit Lily directly, but somehow didn't affect her.  
  
" Lieing! Cheating! Murderous!" she was still ranting as the spell shot through her.  
  
James bounded over to Sirius," So like you Sirius, always laying around when there is work to do!"  
  
Sirius didn't laugh, nor did he smile. A look of horror crossed his handsome features.  
  
" You look as if you've seen a ghost"  
  
" You-you are a ghost!" Sirius said, swallowing hard.  
  
" No im not, but then again...im not exactly living either."  
  
"Stupid! Hateful! Greedy Snake!" Lily's voice cried out echoing around the room. With each word that Lily screamed Voldemort backed up.  
  
" Well...she hasn't changed..." Said Sirius, face gaining back it's color as blue eyes watched the red head shout a few curse words and rants.  
  
" Nope..." James replied with a sigh while attending to Sirius's wounds. 


End file.
